


Love Song

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Love Song by Portia

Love Song  
by Portia

* * *

Apartment 42

Mulder opened the door to his apartment and tossed his briefcase onto the couch. It had been a frustrating day. He and Scully had wrapped up another case, but disagreed about the conclusions to be drawn. He collapsed on the couch and reached for the remote control. Soon his favorite CD was whirring in the small music system next to his TV.

like an animal  
like an animal  
like an animal  
like an animal  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
like an animal  
like an animal

Mulder rubbed his tired eyes and groaned. If anyone ever found out how sentimental he could be, he'd never live it down. This song always brought tears to his eyes, thinking of his lovely partner Dana Scully.

you let me violate you  
you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you  
you let me complicate you  
I broke apart my insides  
i've got no soul to sell  
the only thing that works for me  
help me get away

How true these words are, he thought. Scully is the only good thing in my life. How could I ever go on without her?

I wanna fuck you  
I wanna taste you  
I wanna feel you  
I wanna be you  
just like an animal  
you can have my isolation  
you can have the hate that it brings  
you can have absence of faith  
you can have my everything

Yes, he'd give everything of himself if only Scully would accept it from him. But how could he ever tell her how he felt?

Suddenly it hit him like a lightening bolt. He knew how to convey these feelings to her without having to search and struggle for the words himself. The words that he knew would never be adequate. Mulder zipped his fly, grabbed his coat, keys and portable CD player, and rushed out the door.

Beneath Scully's Window

It was a beautiful night. A warm but somehow crisp Indian summer night, perfect for sleeping with open windows. Mulder gazed hopefully up at Scully's window. Her light had come on a few minutes earlier, along with the lights of all her neighbors. They had already peered out at him from behind their curtains. Some had yelled at him and others had slammed their windows shut.

you tear down all my reason  
you see through what I hide  
you make me perfect  
help me get inside  
I wanna fuck you  
I wanna taste you  
I wanna feel you  
I wanna be you  
you let me violate you  
you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you  
you let me complicate you

Mulder heard the faint sound of police sirens in the distance, and wondered where they were bound. But he still saw no sign of Scully. Surely this midnight serenade would show her that they were fated to be together.

help me tear down my reason  
help me it's your sex I can smell  
help me you make me perfect  
help me become somebody else  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god

Scully finished loading her gun and chambered the first round. This time there would be no mere shoulder wound. This time her aim would be true.

The End.

ACKNOWLEDGMENTS: "Closer to God," Nine Inch Nails, used without permission.


End file.
